


Wet

by Rakshi



Series: Sean and Elijah Drabbles [9]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi





	Wet

Sean glanced up and smiled. “My god, Lij! You look like a wet cat.”

Elijah shook his head and water flew in every direction. “Raining out,” he grinned.

Sean grabbed a towel from the bathroom and walked slowly to Elijah.

Elijah laughed and pulled his t-shirt over his head. “Gonna dry me off, Seanie?”

Without taking his eyes from Elijah’s, Sean licked the water beaded on his lips. He pressed the towel to Elijah’s chest as he kissed damp, cool cheeks.

“You need dry clothes,” he murmured.

“No,” Elijah said softly, pressing wet lips to Sean’s. “I need fewer clothes.”


End file.
